Human Warrior Cats Lemons!
by Adderstrike of Thunderclan
Summary: Human warriors lemons! owo REQUESTS: closed for now!
1. Intro

Hewwo! It's Adderstrike of ThunderClan here.

_**Check out my more story-based lemon here! Link:**_ s/13269556/1/Matingclan-Warriors-FanFic

Now, let me tell you some more about THIS story.

These will just be a bunch of oneshots. You may request, and by that I mean, **PLEASE DO**! Review the story too, I'm always welcoming suggestions!

Request OCs too! You may request oc pairings via reviews or PMs. Use this form:

**Person 1:**

**Person 2:**

**Lust/Love/Rape:**

**Situation:**

Please specify which cat is which gender. Thanks! I accept yaoi and yuri :3 I ask you to not request kits x kits because then in the story it would be baby x baby..that's weird. LOL

You can also just put a review as cat x cat as a request! Ex: Leafstar x Billystorm

Enjoy!~


	2. Sandstorm x Firestar (pt 1)

**Sandstorm x Firestar**

Sandstorm was sitting alone in the school library. The librarian let her stay after school to research, as long as she left before 7PM. It was 6:30 now, and Sandstorm got up, ready to leave. Suddenly, cold hands gripped her waist from behind, and the person who did so stuck something sharp in her arm. Suddenly sleepy, she blinked and fell into a deep sleep...

**In Firestar's Dorm**

Sandstorm blinked. She was in someone's bed now, and a boy with bright ginger hair looked at her. "Firestar?! What are you doing?"

He looked at her, confused. "Just.. go back to sleep. It's late. I'll tell you later." Sandstorm sighed, and obeyed. Soon, Firestar climbed in bed next to her. "Stay on your side!" Sandstorm warned him. Firestar nodded.

**Firestar POV**

I looked over at the blond girl snoring cutely away. I couldn't help but push the barrier of pillows she made away carefully, and edge closer to her. She was still asleep but responded by turning to face me. My eyes trained down to her breasts, and I carefully stripped her T-Shirt away. She almost woke but, lucky for me, she didn't. In her bra, it seemed her boobs were practically spilling from the bra. I reached a warm finger out and stroked one boob. She moaned, making me smirk. I gently advanced, and soon I was just groping her boobs with my hand. 'Aah, StarClan, they're so soft..!' I thought. My brain made me ditch her boobs, and crawl towards her pussy. I flipped the blanket off of her. I ripped her pants off, and my eyes widened as I saw her underwear. It was...soaked. I gently pulled her bra and panties off, and saw her exposed pussy, dripping with her juices. I stroked her pussy earning several moans. I stuck a finger in, and nearly gasped at how warm, sticky, and wet it was. I drew my finger out, and licked my finger. 'Great StarClan, she tastes so good!' I was saying in my head. Over and over, I finger fucked her until she jolted awake. "FIRESTAR?! WHAT ARE YOU DO-" She managed to say before letting out a long, lustful moan. "Aaah~ Firestar!" I smirked.

**Sandstorm POV**

I moaned, as he stuck his finger in. I spread my legs wider so he could have more access to my pussy. I watched as he unzipped his pants, and threw his boxers away. His dick was HUGE! I grabbed it, and swirled my tongue tip around the edge of the dick. He moaned. "Ah, S-Sandstorm, keep doing it. Ah yes, baby right there.." We continued this for many more minutes before he pulled out. He crouched down, and teased my pussy with the tip of his dick. "GO IN ALREADY!" I moaned. I was in full lust now. "Alright, gosh." He said. Firestar plunged in, making me shriek with pleasure! He went hard and fast, and his balls slapped against the area near my pussy. "A-Aah~ Aah~! Keep going there, Firestar! Yes, YES RIGHT THERE!" I reached my pleasure peak, and my cum squirted onto his dick leaking out of my pussy. Firestar pulled out, licked my pussy clean and licked his dick clean.

_**CONTINUED SOON...**_

Hope y'all enjoyed! I thought it was getting too long, so I'm splitting this into 2 parts. Review please!

~Adderstrike


	3. Brackenpaw x Bramblepaw

Brackenpaw x Bramblepaw

The two boys were walking on the street, and suddenly Brackenpaw blurted out, "Bramblepaw, I really like Sorrelpaw! I think we should go to her house and tell her."  
"Sure Brackenpaw!" Bramblepaw chirped. "But..can we stop at my house first?" He asked quietly.  
"of course we can, Bramblepaw." Brackenpaw and Bramblepaw walked to Bramblepaw's house in silence.

When they arrived they went in Bramblepaw's room, Bramblepaw shut and locked the door. "What is it?" Brackenpaw asked

Bramblepaw. "B-Brackenpaw," He began. "I really like you.." He shoved Bracken onto the bed and growled playfully.

Soon, both apprentices were laying on Bramblepaw's bed, naked. Brackenpaw rolled over, and took Bramblepaw's dick in his mouth, and began sucking it. Bramble moaned loudly, and soon he couldn't hold it anymore. He sprayed his cum in Brackenpaw's mouth, a little dripping out his mouth. Bramblepaw flipped Brackenpaw over, and teased his tail-hole with his dick, brushing the entrance lightly with his dick. "Penetrate me already, you mouse brain!" Brackenpaw hissed in frustration. "If you say so." Bramblepaw thrust in his tail-hole with all his might, and Brackenpaw screamed in pleasure. "AAH~ YES BRAMBLEPAW, KEEP GOING!" Bramblepaw picked up his pace and soon he was thrusting in as fast as he could, his hips a blur. He released his cum into Brackenpaw's tail-hole, squirting the white liquid everywhere.

"That was amazing..." Bramblepaw sighed. "Yes, it was.." Brackenpaw murmured agreement, and soon they fell asleep in the cum-soaked bed, still connected.

Requested by droth22! I hope you enjoyed, and this was very short. SORRY! I had homework to do and rushed this.


	4. uPdaTe

'Ello kids! UwU just a smoll announcement that ALL requests should be done this weekend or at least by tuesday! Thanks for requesting wowowowow already 171 views on my crappy stories! I appreciate all this! And sorry droth22 again for the bug on ur request earlier, i fixed that just now! go check it out uwu


	5. Billystorm x Leafstar

Heyo everyone! Storms be makin' it hard to post, I hope this goes up successfully! Not a request, I can't find any of them atm in my txt documents :C

Anyway, enjoy a short chapter! This is a 500+ views special! Wowza, thank you all so much!

**Leafstar x Billystorm**

It was a cool, breezy spring day. Leafstar was walking into her house with her boyfriend, Billystorm. Leafstar was in heat, and Billystorm obviously knew.

**Billystorm POV**

I kept looking over at Leafstar's ass, and smelling the pretty neko-girl's heat scent. "Hey, Leafstar? Need some help, with, well, _you know what_?" I asked her, a smirk going on my face. Leafstar blushed, and nodded. "yes, of course! This heat is bothering me so much.."

"Well, get into the bedroom and on the bed." I said. She obeyed. Once we were in her bedroom, I pinned her down to the bed, and kissed her. She opened her mouth to protest, but doing so gave me the perfect entrance to her mouth. I stuck my tongue in, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth. "You taste so good.." I said after pulling away from her mouth. She giggled. Suddenly, without warning, I ripped her shirt off.

**I'M ON 3% BATTERY! ACK! TBC, SORRY GUYS!**


	6. Discord Info!

Hello, sorry for all the updates and less chapters. School work and tests and exams, arrgh! Summer is near tho, once I get outta school (around a week or two!), I'll be making sure to publish like crazy! Anyway, here's my discord server invite!: /b4hdgJP

You'll get exclusive sneak peeks if you join, and you get to talk to me instead of private messaging me! You can request from there as well, as I'm more likely to respond to you and I'm more active on Discord.

ADDING MORE TO THE SERVER SOON! I'm planning on adding storytime every Friday, so i'm pushing myself to write more often. That way, Discord server members can hear an exclusive lemon! I'll pick a ship by ing everyone and then people can request until I say I have enough, then I'll put them into a random name picker and I'll write whichever pops up first! (Unless i have written about that ship already). Hope to cya guys there!


	7. OOC Stories!

div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;" aria-disabled="false"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow-wrap: break-word; user-select: text; color: #dcddde;"Yarrowfall's eyes diverted to the entrance. A rustle of brambles, a dead giveaway of invaders. She growls and gets in a defensive stance. Her Clan did em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"not/em need the herb store destroyed. Personally, she wouldn't've minded, but, well, she had to. She scratches the first invader and rips out his throat just in time to be prepared to be jumped by three more cats. She grabs the smallest, an apprentice, and throws him away. She kicks the other one but is dragged down by the other warrior. She yowls and grabs the sides of his face with her claws. He screams and bucks her off. The entire Clan is alert now, and screeching, writhing warriors tussle in the clearing./div  
/div  
div class="containerCozy-B4noqO container-1e22Ot" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 4px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: start; align-items: flex-start; -webkit-box-orient: vertical; -webkit-box-direction: normal; flex-direction: column;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;" aria-disabled="false"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="buttonContainer-KtQ8wc" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: inline-flex; float: right; user-select: none;"  
div class="buttonContainer-37UsAw" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: center; align-items: center;"  
div class="reactionBtn-2na4rd" style="margin: 0px 4px 0px 6px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; visibility: hidden; width: 1rem; height: 1rem; background-image: url(' '); background-size: 100%; background-repeat: no-repeat; opacity: 0.4; cursor: pointer; transition: opacity 0.2s ease 0s;" tabindex="0" role="button" aria-label="Add Reaction" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow-wrap: break-word; user-select: text; color: #dcddde;"Cloverstar leads his Clan into what may be the worst battle they ever will fight. He knows this, very, very well. He just wanted to see the blood of his enemies, the much smaller rouge group, run around his paws. He gives the signals to lead his Clan there. He realizes that they're outnumbered. He shrugs. He sees eyes glint warily at the entrance. Two of his cats take out the guards. They enter camp. Yowls ensue as the cats battle, rolling around the grassy clearing and tearing each other apart. He reaches where their leader lives. He rips open the den and sees the leader with his mate and kits. He rears on his hind paws, killing all of the cats. The rest of the rogues flee. "Great job! Those pesky rogues are no more!" he leaves the bodies there as 'trophies'./div  
/div  
div class="containerCozy-B4noqO container-1e22Ot" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 4px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: start; align-items: flex-start; -webkit-box-orient: vertical; -webkit-box-direction: normal; flex-direction: column;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;" aria-disabled="false"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="buttonContainer-KtQ8wc" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: inline-flex; float: right; user-select: none;"  
div class="buttonContainer-37UsAw" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: center; align-items: center;"  
div class="reactionBtn-2na4rd" style="margin: 0px 4px 0px 6px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; visibility: hidden; width: 1rem; height: 1rem; background-image: url(' '); background-size: 100%; background-repeat: no-repeat; opacity: 0.4; cursor: pointer; transition: opacity 0.2s ease 0s;" tabindex="0" role="button" aria-label="Add Reaction" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow-wrap: break-word; user-select: text; color: #dcddde;"Yewdrop's ears divert towards the chatting cats. He tunes in on their conversation. With a twinge of satisfaction, he heard them talking about how amazing and great he was. He smirks. Everyone in the Clan loved the deputy. he was a favourite, a classic, unreplaceable. And that was just the way he liked it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	8. Littlestar x Eaglescreech (OCs) LoveLust

**Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of lemons! Anyway, sorry to all who have requested, I keep getting writer's block. So I have this RP in a discord server, and got an idea: My oc Littlestar, x her mate Eaglescreech! Enjoy~ (isn't neko style this time, so i'm sorry!)**

Littlestar woke up with a jolt, her core throbbing with need. She groaned, as she realized that she was in heat.. Littlestar got up, and went to find her mate, who she knew would be in the fern forest.

**Note: Eaglescreech is an exiled clan cat.**

Sure enough, Eaglescreech was there, snoring away in a well hidden tree hollow. "Psst! Eaglescreech, wake up!" She poked him in the ribs, until he finally woke up. "L-Littlestar..? What's wrong?" He asked, shaking off his sleepiness. Embarrassed, she pointed to her core with her tail, and Eaglescreech understood at once. "So, you're in heat, eh? And you're asking for my help?"

"Y-yes, that's right." Littlestar mewed.

"Then get down into a hunting crouch." Littlestar obeyed, and Eaglescreech smirked. She lifted her tail and swayed her hips to give him a clear view of her pinky, needy, and dripping wet core.

Eaglescreech sniffed the entrance, and then stuck his tongue in. He explored her pussy, licking and touching every place possible. Meanwhile, Littlestar was moaning her head off in pleasure, and soon enough, she came all over Eaglescreech's muzzle. He licked his shining muzzle clean, and then pulled out.

"N-No, don't st-stop..." Littlestar moaned.

"Oh? So my little slut wants some more?"

"Yes! I..I want all of you! Take me, an-and make me yours..." Littlestar said, without even realizing it.

"You asked for it." Eaglescreech mewed.

He positioned himself so that his throbbing cock could go all the way into her. He put his cock to her entrance, and lubricated it in her juices so that it wouldn't hurt as much when he was thrusting. He thrusted in mercilessly, and Littlestar was crying in pain, but soon it was turned into complete pleasure.

"MORE! HARDER, FASTER!" Littlestar moaned. "NNNGHH!" Eaglescreech moaned, as he thrusted faster and faster into her, as he felt his climax rising. He couldn't hold it anymore, and he released a load of his cum into her, ropes of it streaming into her womb, painting her walls white and surely impregnating her. They both panted, and Eaglescreech continued to thrust, and within a second, Littlestar released 3 orgasms, squirting out everywhere.

They were both painted white from all the cum, and Littlestar looked 3 moons pregnant.

**TO BE CONTINUED! SEND ME PMS OR REVIEWS ON HOW IT SHOULD END, HEHE**


	9. 3k Special!

**3K SPECIAL!**

**WOW WOW WOW! Thank you all so much, I can't believe we have 3k views on this already! And for that, I'm letting you decide what I write next! (not like a request.)**

**SO, I PROPOSE THESE 3 IDEAS!**

**PM me 1 if you want a mating festival.**

**PM me 2 if you want me to do a super edition of someone's ocs! (could be yours c;)**

**PM me 3 if you want something else! tell me what that is.**

**Again, TYSM! **

**Adderstrike, signing off!**


	10. WHERE I'VE BEEN

Hi dear readers! Where I've been? School. Weekends? Family time.

I've found time again to write, but Warriors hasn't given me any motivation. I'm truly sorry, but I'm quitting the two warriors stories i have.

BUT WAIT! WAIT!

I'M GOING TO MAKE A NEW, YES, A NEW WARRIOR CAT LEMONS STORY :D

PLEASE PM ME YOUR OC OR MAKE ONE, TO BE FEATURED IN MY NEXT STORY THAT IM STARTING LATER!

IM ACCEPTING 5 CHARACTERS THAT I PERSONALLY LIKE, GL! 3

**FORM:**

Name:

Age:

Rank: (besides leader/deputy, i'll choose the deputy n the leader is already a main character xx)

Appearance: (Describe it!)  
Gender:

and that's it! thanks for all the love n support, y'all are amazing. -Adderstrike


End file.
